voidhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Classes
In Void Hunters, before you start, you must choose which ship class you want. This can sometimes be a hard decision, considering that each ship class has it's own weaknesses and strengths. The BULLFROG chassis has generally good thrust capacity and weaponry, but can easily be taken out from long range as its starting weapons are only Mass Drivers. In fact, this IS a mass driver, being decent against anything and countering the stingray's shields (worse than missiles or plasma because they don't drain your energy). The PELICAN chassis starts with Armor, making it almost completely invincible from the front and back. However, in order to fire, it must expose its weak side hull. With small amounts of firepower, it can be destroyed quickly. Missiles are a no, as they generally home in from the front, and will almost certainly be absorbed by the armor. The DRAGON chassis is a relatively fast, maneuverable ship capable of heavy damage from its twin Laser Beams. When equipped with Booster Rockets it can quickly navigate in and out of trouble. Its only disadvantage is that rapid usage of the Laser Beams, along with Energy Shields, can cripple its energy quickly, leaving it open to attacks. Instead, strap on one or two power plants and coat them with either armor or thrusters, then put in plasma, then put in shields. This will make you very hard to kill. The MOSQUITO chassis is a fast, albeit low fire powered, dangerous ship. It can get around quickly to a weak point in your hull and wipe it out before you can even manage to turn around and aim your cannons. Its twin Bomblet Sprays will guarantee almost certain hits, and can send a Fighter spinning away, out of range. Missiles and plasmas have a hard time hitting him as he is too small to be rushed. Its weakness is that when attacking from afar, it can be easily wiped out, signifiying its name, Mosquito. The SQUID chassis is unusually highly armed, starting with 1 Fighter Bay and 2 Missile Launchers, which would generally be enough to destroy an enemy ship. Though, it is weaker than a lot of other ships. The Fighter Bay can be handy when a tactical retreat is required, as the enemy ship will always attack your Fighter first. Good vs. PELICANS, as the Fighter will probably make it turn around and expose its weak spot to your MFR (Main Firing Range). Although, you could simply put on a few extra thrusters and a bit of armor, and then get close enough to use your missiles with high accuracy... The BUTTERFLY chassis is a ship not to be underestimated. Small, fast, and armed with a mean saw, this ship has endless possibilities. It is usually the chassis members prefer to use for amazing ships. Two shields guard the weak sides (these should not be underestimated by anything but completely finished blueprints), and a giant saw crushes the foe, ignoring the power outage from the shields (this is why). Sadly, this ship has a VERY short range, and is easily destroyed by guns from afar. Also, the butterfly has lower-than-normal health and average power production. The WASP chassis is a very unusual ship. 3 "chambers" make up the chassis. It is armed completely with plasmas, which make it dangerous against tanks. The point defence lasers on the side make sure no plasmas and fighters get in the way. Simply strap on some extra ordinance, some hull pieces and thrusters, and you will have yourself a nice cup of ownage. The member's advantage of a wasp is it has slightly higher power production. The STINGRAY chassis is a ship not to be messed with. It is a epic bully, armed with 4 mass drivers and shields. Only the bravest can ignore the huge size of the STINGRAY. This ship is perfect for the beginning of a tank, and in fact members can use it to build a tank. The unique ability of the stingray is extra power production, extra strength, and lower speed, such that without any thrusters it cannot move, even when stripped to a bare core. An even more interesting ability is, that everything is lighter if you put it on this ship than if used on another ship. The HYDRA chassis is the perfect assassination chassis.It is also perfect for basic spinner ships,too. The power of the hydra is that everything is about 3 fourths of it's regular complexity. It is somewhat similar to the Squid chassis. Compared to the Squid chassis,the default hydra is faster than the Squid chassis. It has more firepower than the squid, as it has 3 rifles rather than 2.